Monopoly
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: Please read Maddi and EJ's Story you'll understand this fic better. The Cullens are playing a board game and it Maddi and EJ's turn to pick.
1. The Game And How To Play It

**A/N**: It would be best if you read my other Story Maddi and EJ's Story to understand this one. This story is just a funny two-shot I came up with while reading some fanfiction on here about the Cullens playing board games and other games.

Disclamier: I don't own Twilight!

**Monopoly **

**Chapter One: The Game and How To Play It**

**~Cullen's House - Living Room~ Saturday**

_Maddi's PoV_

"Its are turn to pick the game right?" I asked.

"Yes," said Aunt Alice happily.

I smiled and turned to my brother EJ, I put my shield over the two of us and he touched my hand showing us picking Monopoly.

But it wasn't like normal Monopoly it was Strip Monopoly.

"Were going to play Monopoly," I said.

I heard several groans and sighs, EJ and me both looked at each other.

"But were going to play it the way that _we_ play it," said EJ.

The 'we' that he was implying was how me and EJ and a few of are friends from Phoenix played Monopoly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Uncle Emmett, as he got out the Monopoly board.

"Are Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme going to play with us?" I asked.

"No," said Aunt Rose, "Esme's at a dinner party and Carlisle is taking the night shift at the hospital tonight."

Uncle Emmett had set up the Monopoly board on the ground in the middle of the living room, and everyone was sitting around it and he had passed out money to everyone.

"Were going to need to use all of the money, Uncle Emmett," I said smiling at him, he did as I said and passed out the rest of it.

"Uncle Emmett your green, Aunt Rose your red, Aunt Alice purple, Uncle Jasper orange, mom blue, dad yellow, and me and Maddi are pink," said EJ.

"What do we need colors for?" asked Uncle Jasper.

Me and EJ just smiled at each other and then said, "were playing Strip Monopoly."

Everyone mostly burst out laughing expect for mom and dad. Mom was fuming and asking us where we learnt how to play this game and dad seemed to be in shock.

"Andy and Johnny," I said laughing.

"We can't play this game," said dad.

"We've played it loads of time and its our night to pick a game," said EJ, in between gasps of laughter.

"Fine then," said mom, angrily.

"How do you play," asked Aunt Rose.

"Its like normal Monopoly," I started.

"Only instead of buying property you buy other peoples clothes," continued EJ.

"You can your clothes back or you can buy their clothes," I continued.

"But it has to be the person whose color you landed on and," continued EJ.

"You win by having the most clothes," I finished.

"Wait you two are sharing a color that's not far to the rest of us," said Aunt Alice.

"You can just chose if you want to take something from me or Maddi," said EJ.

"Youngest to oldest," said Uncle Emmett.

EJ smirked as he handed me the dice.

"We didn't pick our pieces," I said.

Everyone mostly attacked the box so me and EJ just sat there waiting for them to grab their pieces. Uncle Emmett got the car and was playing with it in his hands, Aunt Rosalie claimed a thimble, Uncle Jasper a tiny train, Aunt Alice was musing with her tiny shoe, dad spun his top hat with his fingers, mom had the iron.

I stole the top hat from dad and EJ grabbed the dog, dad was glaring at me as he saw there were no more pieces left.

"Top hat, please," he said.

EJ laughed at this and I rolled my eyes, "your not going to get the top hat, its Maddi's piece," said EJ.

"Here," I said handing him the last piece in the box, it was the wheel thingy.

He sigh and EJ handed me the dice.

"Let the game begin," I said as I let the dice fall to the floor.


	2. And So The Game Begins And Ends

**A/N:** Here is the second and last chapter to this fic.

**Chapter Two: And So The Game Begins and Ends**

**~Cullen's House - Living Room~ Saturday**

_Maddi's PoV_

I got a five, I moved my top hat to the fifth square. It was green, I smiled up at Uncle Emmett, "shirt," I said handing him $50 bill.

Uncle Emmett took off his shirt and threw it at me, I put it in the space behind where I was sitting.

EJ picked up the dice and held them out to me while they were still cupped in his hand. I rolled my eyes and blew on them, he threw them to the ground and got two.

I laughed and so did everyone else, EJ moved to spaces to a blue square. EJ surveyed our mother for a minute before he held out $25 and said, "necklace."

"Good choice," she said, as dad handed her the dice.

"Wait," I said, everyone turned to look at me, "are we going be vampire age or the age were stuck at?"

"Vampire," they chorus.

"Okay, then carry on," I said.

Mom rolled the dice and got a ten, she moved ten spaces to a purple square. "Shirt," said mom.

Aunt Alice took off her shirt and handed it to mom for $75. I smiled having a feeling that mom knew that Aunt Alice was wearing a tank top underneath her shirt.

Uncle Emmett picked up the dice and with a big show he threw them up in the air, I grabbed them before they could hit me in the head. "Eight," I said.

Uncle Emmett move eight spaces to an orange square, "Jacket," he said to Uncle Jasper, holding out his hand, Uncle Jasper sighed and gave it to him, as Aunt Rosalie picked up the dice.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," I said standing up, "you want anything?" I asked EJ.

"Not now," he said.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, I grabbed a coke out of the fridge, just as I heard Aunt Rose yell, "Jacket Maddi!"

"I want it back," I said as I walked into the living room and threw it at her.

"I would gladly give it back it smells like dog," she said, putting the jacket behind her. Then she handed me $100.

Aunt Alice picked up the dice and then rolled getting an twelve. "Shirt," she said to EJ.

EJ handed her the shirt in return for $100.

Uncle Jasper rolled and got a seven, he turn to dad and said, "shirt, Edward."

Dad gave Uncle Jasper the shirt unhappily and I picked up the dice.

"Blow," I said to EJ, holding out the dice to him.

"Wont work," he said.

"Not for you," I said then, "blow."

He rolled his eyes and did it anyways, I got twelve. I also was on a red square, "shirt," I said to Aunt Rose, holding out my hand, $110 in it.

Aunt Rose took her shirt off and gave it to, then she reached behind her and put my jacket on, grimacing at the smell of it. I laughed then said, "this is what you get for taking my favorite jacket."

"Its your only," said Aunt Alice.

"That's the point," I said with a smirk before I gave EJ the dice.

**~Cullen's House - Living Room~ Sunday**

_EJ's PoV_

Maddi ended up winning the game, and I knew that if vampires could blush then everyone who played Strip Monopoly with us last night would still be red.

Maddi was upstairs sleeping and I knew that Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were thinking up of someway to get us back for wanting to play Strip Monopoly.

The game had truly ended when Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme had come home to see everyone expect for Maddi naked, well and me as I still had my boxers on, but Maddi was about to take them.

But it was still fun and I know that next week Uncle Emmett was going to come up with something probably worst than Strip Monopoly, and that most likely would be Strip Poker.

Oh the joy, when they would finally figure out that Maddi doesn't lose at any type of card or board game.

**A/N:** You can ask me to do another game, but I don't know how to play anytype of poker so I will not do Strip Poker. So Don't ask!!!


End file.
